Jasper's Little Girl
by lydiajademartin
Summary: Set 8 years before Twilight. Alice is still human and is pregnant with Jasper's child. How will this affect the Cullen clan? Rated M for swears, fighting and lots of kissing!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"How are you feeling, Alice?" I heard Daddy's voice. I smiled and wriggled. I loved the sound of Daddy's voice. Mummy giggled.

"She likes the sound of your voice." She laughed. I felt someone place a hand on her stomach, above my feet and I kicked it gently. Jasper sighed. "Are you alright, Jasper?" Mummy's voice was worried. I didn't like it when she was worried, it made me worry.

"I'm just worried Alice… I don't know what is going to happen to you or the baby, and it scares me…" He trailed off. I felt sad. I was scaring Daddy. I didn't want that.

"Should we be thinking of names?" Mummy asked, changing the subject.

"I always liked Oscar, for a boy." Jasper murmured.

"I think it is a girl…" Mum paused to think. "I like Esmeralda."

"Sure, so it will be Oscar for a boy, and Esmeralda for a girl?"

"I will accept that deal." I could hear the smile in Mummy's voice.

"Good, now you have to sleep. So sleep, Alice. I will be here, waiting for you to wake up." I heard him kiss Mummy. I felt kinda sleepy too.

"I love you, Jasper." Mummy mumbled, sleepy.

"I love you too, Alice." Daddy replied. I heard Mummy start to snore lightly and I too fell asleep.

* * *

I was getting too big for Mummy's stomach. Every time I stretched now, she would scream in pain. I didn't want to hurt her, I truly didn't, but I needed to stretch! Mummy and Daddy were talking about how it might be soon when I am ready to be born, but they aren't sure about how I will be born. I was wondering too. I didn't know how I was to be born either. I didn't really want to be born. I liked being here; warm and safe, drinking the blood Mummy drank for me and listening to my parents' voices.

But I had to be born sooner or later. Turns out, it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

**I think this is the longest prologue I have ever written, lol. So, what do you think? Review and tell me if I should continue. :D I will need at least 5 reviews to keep going with this story :D**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


	2. Good

Chapter One

One time, while Mummy was sleeping, I heard Daddy carrying us somewhere. He carried her for hours until I could hear new voices.

"Is that Jasper?" A motherly voice asked.

"Why does he have that young woman?" A fatherly voice asked.

"Is she pregnant?" Asked another female's voice.

"Yes and the child can hear us." Said a male voice.

"Cool!" Said a booming voice. Their voices reminded me of Mummy and Daddy's voices. The girls' voices were high pitched bell sounds, but the male's were deeper.

"Hello, Carlisle," Daddy said. "I need you help."

"What is it, son?" The man named Carlisle asked.

"This is the love of my life, Alice. We are expecting a child and I don't know what to do."

"You got a human pregnant?" Asked the voice that had informed people I could hear them.

"Yes, Edward, obviously I did, but I am unsure of what to do… I don't want Alice hurt."

"It's a little late for that, Jasper." A voice hissed. I wriggled nervously, the voice scared me. Daddy growled.

"You're scaring the baby, Rosalie," His voice was even scarier than hers. "You can mess with me, but if you mess with my wife or my child, so help me-"

"Jasper!" Cried the motherly voice. "Don't speak like that to your sister!"

"Sorry, Esme, I was out of line." I could tell he didn't mean the words. It made me even more uneasy; I didn't like it when Daddy lied.

"The baby doesn't like you lying, Jasper." I could hear arrogance in Edward's voice. I didn't like it.

I didn't feel safe anymore.

By counting the times Mummy fell asleep, it had been at least a week we had been here and I was much bigger and every time I moved I seemed to hurt Mummy more. I never meant to hurt her, and made Edward tell her that every time she screamed.

* * *

Then, during the middle of the night, Mummy woke up and screamed. I heard everyone come in.

"Did the baby hurt you again Alice?" Daddy asked.

_I didn't do anything! _I cried to Edward.

"The baby said it didn't do anything."

"No… It wasn't the baby… My water broke." There were several gasps.

Suddenly, it was like everything around me was closing in. I felt an urge; an urge to rip through Mummy with my bare teeth.

"GET THE BABY OUT NOW!" Edward yelled. "It's going to rip through!"

I heard Daddy swear and them all running around except for Daddy, who was holding Mummy's hand while she panted. The foetal sack around me contracted and Mummy screamed. It made me even more frantic.

They injected Mummy with something that stopped her screams and calmed her down. I head a lush ripping sound and then a large metal screeching sound. As soon as the noise started, a bright light shone down on me and I scrunched my eyes closed. There was more screeching and then some hands reached down towards me.

_He's going to grab you, _Some voice in my head whispered and I snarled, biting one of the fingers.

"Ouch!" I heard Daddy yell, pulling his hands back.

"She knew what you were going to do…" Edwards voice murmured, deep in thought. I grinned, flashing my full set of perfectly formed teeth.

_They are going to grab you again! _The voice warned me, but the hands that got me this time were too strong and fast for me to bite. I wriggled and looked up at a huge hulking vampire.

"It's a girl!" He boomed and I winced, scrunching up my face. Big + loud = Emmett.

"Let me hold my daughter." I heard Daddy whisper. I was passed into someone else's arms and looked up to see honey blonde hair with matching eyes. I grinned again. I knew that this was my Daddy. "Little Esmeralda…" He whispered. I clapped. I liked that name. It was pretty!

"She likes it." Edward mumbled. Daddy smiled.

"Good." Was all he said.


End file.
